Nico wa Juju ga daisuki
by greedfpsb
Summary: Quand Juju reçois des instructions de son Nico lui indiquant juste un lieu auquel se rendre, en pleine nuit...


Pour des raisons évidentes, les noms de cette histoire ont été changés.

Il est 23h55, Juju devrait franchir la porte dans 5 minutes. L'endroit était un grand chalet. On rentrait directement dans la pièce à vivre qui était spacieuse et... Peu commune. En franchissant la porte on trouvait une grande cheminée à l'ancienne, qui diffusait une chaleur agréable. Un lit inédit trônait au milieu. Il était totalement rond, et suffisamment grand pour que même à deux, on ne rencontre jamais le bord. Des couette douces et lourde dépassaient du lit, sauf d'un côté pour mettre la tête où se trouvait une discrète tête de lit en bois. On pourrait très facilement s'imaginer passer tout un Week-end sur ce lit :3. Non loin, dans la même pièce une grande douche ouverte d'un côté et fermée par des vitres parfaitement transparentes des deux autre cotés. On pourrait très agréablement y admirer la personne s'y trouvant depuis le lit ou même allongé sur le grand et doux tapis se trouvant devant la cheminée. Une deuxième porte laissait imaginer une cuisine et probablement une autre salle de bain plus privées et peut être plus équipée ... Jacuzzi, sauna, hammam peut être :3 ?

Juju n'était au courant de rien, elle était rentrée de Polytech', et s'attendait à me voir préparer mes affaires pour prendre le train le soir même. Pensant passer le Week-end toute seul. Elle n'aura trouvé que la lettre que je lui avais laissée. La lettre était courte et disait "Demain soir, à minuit, tu viendras à l'adresse au dos de cette lettre." Elle était signée " Ton mamour baka-babo ❤".

Nico, en attendant, essayait de s'imaginer la réaction de Juliette face à la lettre. Et les questions qu'elle avait dû se poser durant toute la journée suivante.

Juliette toqua. Pas de réponses. Elle décida d'ouvrir la porte.

En rentrant elle resta émerveillée par l'originalité de la pièce, et s'imagina déjà passer un moment incroyable en ces lieux :3. Elle vit une deuxième lettre au sol juste à côté de la ou elle avait posé ses chaussures. La lettre disait "Installe toi sur le lit, tu y trouveras de quoi t'amuser ~ ". Juju s'avança vers le lit et vit un bandeau, avec un nœud préfait ainsi que deux paires de menottes plutôt très sexy (qui firent avoir à Juju des petits fourmillis au niveau du ventre...), chacune attachée à un bout de la tête de lit. Elle comprit. Son cœur battait. Elle accrocha le bandeau au niveau de son front, passa sa main dans une des menottes, et la referma. Elle descendit le bandeau au niveau de ses yeux et la pièce fut noire. En s'aidant de la tête de lit elle parvint à refermer la deuxième menotte. Juju se senti un peu nerveuse... Et très exposée... Elle était sur un lit sans aucun moyen de s'en aller, les mains écartées, et ne voyait rien de ce qui pourrait se passer dans la pièce.

Point de vu de Nico parlant à juju :

J'étais derrière la porte menant à la deuxième salle de bain, il y avait un petit trou qui m'avait permis de te regarder rentrer et t'attacher... C'était à mon tour de rentrer :3 Je suis vêtu uniquement de ma chemise blanche gaufrée et d'un joli caleçon bien moulant. Je jette un œil au miroir... Mon dieu, je suis sexy *-*

J'ouvre la porte, et tu tournes la tête vers moi, même si tu ne pouvais pas me voir. Sans parler, je m'approche de toi, et te sentant un peu nerveuse je m'approche de tes lèvres... Je les embrasse, et tu réponds ... Très favorablement. Je te sens pleine d'envie :3 je m'approche de ton oreille... La mordille et te chuchote "Je t'aime ... ❤" très doucement. Tu frisonnes... C'est très agréable de te voir autant réagir... Je recule un peu et t'admire. Tu as des bas... Qui me font me mordre les lèvres... Et une robe qui fait ressortir ta poitrine a son plein potentiel.

Tu es si sexy ...

Ce soir...

Tu m'appartiens. *-*

T'es jambes sont sexy ... Je choisi de te teaser un peu... Je passe le dos de mes ongles sur tes jambes, à travers tes bas ... Tu frisonnes, et tu as des petits soubresauts qui m'invitent à continuer... Tu contractes tes jambes... Avant que tu puisses t'en lasser, je passe entre tes jambes et te fait sentir ma présence. J'attrape ta robe doucement avec mes dents, tu soulèves ton corps et me permet de la remonter au-dessus de tes seins... Et la ... J'ai un coup de chaud ... Tu portes un ensemble de lingerie d'un rouge qui me donne envie de bruler bien trop d'étapes... J'aperçois au-dessus de tes bas une culotte qui me donne une furieuse envie d'y aventurer mes lèvres. Et la pièce au-dessus... est un soutien-gorge magnifique avec une dentelle de la même couleur... Qui descend comme un underboobs... Je ne résiste plus et mes mains s'égarent sur ta poitrine... Elle est douce ... Si douce... Et mon dieu, mes mains ont juste l'impression de ne pas pouvoir lui faire assez hommage. Ta robe étant habilement pensée pour être enlevée malgré la présence de menottes... Je finis de te l'enlever à moitié calme, a moitié ... Moins calme... Je prends un peu de recul et prend mon temps pour t'admirer... Tu es la devant moi, presque nue. Tu es vêtue d'un ensemble de lingerie, de bas et tu as ces menottes et ce bandeau qui te restreignent. Tu es belle... Et le mot ne suffit pas à exprimer ce que je ressens. Tu es si sexy... Et mienne ... Mon caleçon est déformé par mon petit moi qui n'a jamais connu si grand désir. Depuis le moment où je suis rentré dans la pièce et que je t'ai vu attachée et complètement livrée à mes désirs... Je n'ai cessé d'être dur ... Il serait dommage que tu manques l'excitation qui m'anime *-*. Alors je me rapproche à nouveau de toi et passe au-dessus... Je me colle à toi et tu peux ainsi sentir au niveau de ton ventre à quel point je suis dur... Aussitôt tu t'arcs et tu essayes d'augmenter la pression de ton corps sur le miens.

Sans me décoller je rapproche mon visage du tiens et, du bout des lèvres effleure tes joues... Ton front puis tes lèvres... Tu es plus réceptive que je ne l'ai jamais vu. Je me détache de toi, prend quelques seconde pour admirer tes lèvres que tu mords d'une façon très érotique ... Et en partant de ton cou je te fais de petits bisous... Doucement... Doucement... je m'attarde sur tes seins... puis ton ventre... Et je vois apparaitre des frissons sur toute la zone que j'explore... Je mordille ta peau et j'entends ton souffle qui s'alourdi légèrement...

J'aime. ❤

J'arrive au niveau de cette culotte... Tu es somptueuse ❤. Et j'ai envie de te faire honneur... Je mordille doucement à travers le tissu la zone, avant de faire glisser ce vêtement. Je te vois... A nue devant mes yeux... Et j'ai l'impression que tu as été plutôt réceptive jusqu'à maintenant... La chaleur de ton entrejambe rayonne sur mes joues... Je passe mes lèvres sur tes petits poils, que tu as élégamment taillés... Et je joue quelques instants avec... Tu commences à te plaindre et à bredouiller des "Niicooo..." d'un air boudeuse.

Te voir t'impatienter comme ça m'excite… Je te fais attendre encore... Je passe mes lèvres sur toute la zone, sauf là où tu le désire le plus... Je t'entends râler pleine d'envie, et si je n'étais pas déjà aussi dur... Alors je le deviendrais... Je décide de m'amuser avec ma langue passant toujours autour... Et parfois là où tu le veux, mais que de façon fugace. Je t'entends tirer sur tes menottes, d'envie et de frustration *-* et la vision me plait énormément... Ne tenant plus je décide d'enfin accéder à tes désirs ... Mes lèvres rencontrent les tiennes… Ma langue joue avec ton corps… S'attarde… Je te vois te tendre, tes jambes se serrent autour de moi. Et tandis que ma langue s'occupe de toi, une de mes mains parcourt ton corps... Si doux, si beau. Elle passe sur tes seins... Ton ventre… Et profite de ta chair… L'autre prend appuies sur tes Fesses…

Mon dieu.

Tes Fesses.

Elles sont parfaites *-*

Je te sens réagir... Te tendre de plus en plus fort. Et je sens que tu pourrais venir ... Assez vite même :3 ... Mais ça ne fait pas partie de mes plans immédiats... Pas encore... Alors je m'arrête quelques secondes... Passe la main qui est sur tes Fesses, entre celles-ci... Je parcours la zone, te donne envie de plus ... Et j'en profite pour te faires quelques bisous sur les lèvres... Puis autour... :3 Et je reviens... Ma langue profite de ce gout. De toi... Et j'aime bien ça :3 je m'active à nouveau à te faire gémir, miauler des petits "Niicooo...". Tu respires fort... Tes jambes demain vont se souvenir de moi... Tu t'arcs, te tend... Tes jambes se resserrent autour de moi ... Et ...

J'arrête tout.

Tu te mets à râler, tu es frustrée et tu as juste envie de venir... Tu es brulante et ton front est légèrement humide. Tu me cris dessus. Je me rapproche alors de ton oreille et murmure :

"Si tu veux plus ... Il va falloir être plus obéissante... "

J'admire tes joues... Elles deviennent encore plus rouges qu'elles ne l'étaient... Tu ne réponds pas immédiatement... Alors je m'approche de la tête de lit et décroche une menotte, et l'attache là ou l'autre était attachée... Tu peux ainsi bouger plus librement et je te pousse à te mettre à quatre pattes... Les mains toujours attachées devant toi. Je repasse derrière toi et je te vois. Toujours avec tes bas, ton soutien gorges pourpre, les jambes ouvertes, tu t'offres complètement à moi... Je pourrais y prendre gout *-*

Je t'entends dire :

"Nico... S'il te plait ..."

Tu commences à m'implorer et je sens mon caleçon tressaillir...

Je passe une main sur tes Fesses... Et je lui donne une jolie fessée... Je vois une jolie marque rouge apparaitre. Et puis je te dis lentement :

"Il va falloir être plus claire... Et plus convaincante..."

Tu hésites un instant et d'une petite voix :

« Je veux que tu me prennes... »

Je passe mes ongles doucement sur tes Fesses… Et une deuxième marque rouge apparait sur l'autre Fesse…

« Continue… ? »

« Nico … Je suis toute à toi… Et … »

« Et… ? «

« J'ai envie de ta queue … »

Et dans un murmure :

« S'il te plait….. »

Ces supplications … *-*

Je ne pense pas déjà avoir été aussi dur... Je colle mon bassin au tiens. Et tu t'aperçois que le caleçon que tu as senti sur ton ventre plus tôt n'est plus la ... Au lieu de ça un membre brulant est entre tes Fesses et tease encore un peu plus tes lèvres humides ... Ton bassin appuie contre le mien et ta frustration est palpable.

J'ai moi aussi un mal incroyable à résister à l'envie de te faire l'amour sauvagement dans l'instant ... Le lube est à coté mais en voyant a quel point tu es humide il n'en faudrait de toute manière pas beaucoup... Je décide alors d'en profiter ... D'un ton qui ne cachait même plus mon envie débordante je dis :

"Voyons si tu es assez obéissante pour ça... "

Je me place de nouveau face à toi et présente ma bite à la commissure de tes lèvres... Je n'ai pas le temps d'insister, et tu es déjà en train de me sucer avec une envie apparente... Loin de t'en cacher tu fais tout pour que je sois fier de toi. Ton énergie me plait beaucoup... J'ai envie de te sentir à moi et je passe mes mains derrière ta tête... Je serre tes cheveux et accompagne ton mouvement. Tu as de la salive qui perle sur tes joues et tu as un visage de débauche totale... J'aimerai pouvoir imprimer cette vision pour toutes les fois où tu ne seras pas là pour me donner de la tête comme tu le fais... Ne voulant pas venir trop vite je te libère et tu peux reprendre de l'air...

Je me replace derrière toi. Et je te vois toi. La plus belle fille du monde avec des bas si sexy... Ton cul complètement offert à la bite que tu viens juste de sucer tout en étant menottées... Je donne une petite fessée sur tes jolies Fesses rosies ...

Et je te prends d'un coup sans prévenir... Je ferme les yeux et profite de cette sensation divine... L'envie accumulée pendant tout ce temps déferle et mon bassin claque sans ménagement contre tes Fesses. Tes gémissements pourraient être entendu par n'importe qui aux alentours... L'idée me donnes des frissons de plaisirs... Et j'en profite pour te fesser encore... Mon bassin claque et toi tu me supplie de ne pas m'arrêter. Je ne pense plus... Je profite juste de ton corps. Je te prends. Tu es à moi. Et je veux te faire crier *-*. Ton corps est brulant et ta peau moite. Et je me sens venir ... J'ai envie de te voir souillée de ton obéissance... De mon plaisir... Je me retire un instant, te retourne... Je t'enlève ton bandeau. Tu es là sur le dos, les pieds à plat sur le lit, les mains toujours attachées au-dessus de ta tête et tu portes toujours ce soutient gorge et ces bas... Tu es complètement exposée… Tu es somptueuse. ❤ Je fais quelques mouvements de main en te regardant dans les yeux et... Je viens sur ton ventre, tes seins, ton soutien-gorge... Et ton visage... Tu es là, nue, ta lingerie souillée de mon plaisir.

Cette vision est parfaite *-*

Tu es éblouissante. ❤

Je t'aime. ❤

Ton Nico d'amour ❤


End file.
